Road To Sisterhood
by Escaping The Shadow
Summary: Anna wants to be free and go where ever she wants. But after she remembers she has an older sister named Elsa, she decides to run away with Kristoff, a high school friend, to find her long lost sister. Only problem is L.A. is about 2000 miles from where she lives! So a road trip across the country is what's needed to get there and fast before her angry stepfather catches up.
1. First Night Of Summer

**Ok everyone! This is my very first Frozen Fanfic! I'm excited about this story and please let me know if you let it and if you want me to continue :)**

* * *

_A 5 year old Anna was sleeping happily in her warm bed during a cold winter's night. She suddenly awoke by a creaking sound coming from the door moving slowly. Anna could barely see while being still being half asleep. The figure walked closer to Anna's bed and then stop looking very hesitant. Anna began to recognize it was her older sister. Anna smiled cheerfully and fully awake she got up from her bed and sat over her covers. "Elsa you came to play!" It had been a while that she had seen her sister after their father left. Elsa was always in her room all day and always looked sad when she came out. But Anna saw Elsa was in tears, she wondered why and was starting to feel concerned. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Elsa threw her arm up in the air to reveal a sharp object. Anna saw a quick flash of light from the object then grew scared but before she had any chance to react she felt something painful entering her left arm then fell off the bed still in pain. She held her arm and forgotten that Elsa was still in the room. She cried for her mother but no response. All she heard was fighting. Suddenly Anna felt tried and dizzy and before she passed out she found a man standing over her grabbing Elsa. He looked down at Anna with an evil grin. _

Anna woke up in distress. She was heavily breathing. She stayed in bed trying to control her breathing for about a few seconds, then relaxed. She was having strange dreams about a girl named Elsa who seemed to play a role of being the big sister to her in her dreams. She looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. _Was I asleep for that long? _Anna only planned to take a small nap after school, but it looks like she had been even more exhausted. She looked to the mirror at the side of her bed. Her hair was always messy after her sleep as always. Still feeling tired she lazily moved her eyes to look at the cloak shown in the mirror. She took her time translating the numbers that were backwards. She solved it. It was 6:03pm. _Damn! I'm gotta get ready!_ She jumped out of the bed and ran to her closet to pull out whatever decent she could find. A pink t-shirt and blue shorts. _Whatever, that'll work it's hot anyways. _She sat on her desk with another mirror and started to do her hair. Two pigtail braids some mascara and then was set to go.

Anna snuck out of her room to go downstairs to make sure if her mother was home. Not risking to go into the kitchen she saw her mother working on taxes to what Anna assumed.

"Hey mom?!" She called out making sure she isn't seen. "I'm not feeling too good for dinner tonight can I just stay in my room for the rest of the night? I promise I'll at least eat something in the morning."

"Ok sweetheart, is there something wrong? You feeling sick?" Her mother asked with concern.

"Um, ya my stomach's been hurting all day and just the thought of eating tonight is making me feel light headed."

"Do you need anything?" She was starting to head toward the staircase to see her daughter.

Anna could feel her mother getting closer and then quickly started to head back upstairs. "No don't worry mom! I got it under control. I'm fine I just need to rest. I promise!"

Her mother stopped, "O-ok if you say so. Get better sweetie. See you in the morning then." With that, Anna could tell the she went back to do what she was working on.

Anna exhaled and went back to her room. She hated lying to her mother but it was the only way for her to get her to do her activities. Anna locked her door and grabbed her small bag then headed toward her window. She opened the window then claimed onto the tree next to her and made her way down. _Crap, I forgot a sweater for later. _She looked back up at the window which seemed higher than she thought. _Eh, I just borrow one from someone. _She shrugged it off and made her way down the street. She waited at the corner for about a minute. She looked at her watch and it was almost 6:30. She started to get impatient but she was enjoying the summer breeze that was beginning to blow. It finally felt cool to her after this week. Hot. All day and night. But tonight she finally got to look forward to tonight's weather after feeling the breeze. A navy blue car pulled in and Anna realized her friend arrived.

"Finally, Kristoff! And I thought I was gonna be late and you waiting on me." She got into the passenger seat of the car. "Hey you were just earlier then the time I said." "You said 6:30. It's 6:45 now" She showed him them time on her watch. He just sat there for a sec. "Close enough!" He exclaimed, then started to drive back into the road.

They drove for about 10 minutes and it was pure silence. Kristoff was normally quiet while Anna would talk about useless things and he noticed it wasn't normal for her to be this quiet. "So Anna, how was the fest of your day after school?" Lame, he thought, he wasn't really creative with his words. "Well, all I did was took a nap. And I dreamed of her again." Kristoff understood the little girl in her dreams. She would tell him who she is and what they would do together. It was mainly them being sisters doing sisterly things. But Anna explained today's dream to Kristoff. He was I bit surprised at Anna's nightmare and didn't like to see her scared either. She actually felt part of the dream and felt that it actually happen.

"Well I doubt someone has or will ever do that you Anna."

"What makes you think that? I've technically been sheltered my whole life and still am."

"Please, look at yourself. I bet you snuck out again without telling your mom about this."

"Come on! You and I both know she wouldn't have let me gone with her permission any way."

"Maybe if you listened to her you might not run into any trouble."

"Maybe if you would've actually got your driver's license we wouldn't get pulled over and sent to jail." Anna stated. Kristoff turn around to check if there was a cop following just to be sure. "Ok, you got me. But hey it's not like I'm some crazy driver like you are." "Hey! Ya I may be terrible but you don't see me racing on the streets on Saturday nights." Anna smirked and stared at Kristoff. Busted! Kristoff was felling uneasy. He managed to choke out, "You know?" "Oh I know plenty. Snuck out last Saturday to see it. You were pretty fast," she sounded impressed. Kristoff relaxed, "Really you think so?" "Yeah it was cool! Too bad the cops came everyone who was waiting by the finish line had to run away. It was funny." They laughed. "Well, now you know why I wasn't at school for a few days." "Totally makes sense! And you're still driving!"

They were still driving and as they cooled down, Kristoff was thinking about something. "I guess we're just desperate."

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Look at us, high school kids causing trouble. We are told what not to do while everyone else has their fun. We want to try new things, experience new places."

"Exactly! I wanna leave this place one day and see the world! No more being sheltered and having my mom hiding me in my room. I want to live."

"And maybe we will. This summer perhaps. Right, we're headed to the to the town's Annual Summer's Festival that's held at the beginning of every summer, but after this, you never know, there might be an opportunity for us to do something else this year. Hopefully."

"I hope your right Kristoff."

Anna felt the car stopped and looked out the window. She could see lots of people outside heading towards tonight's concert. She could see booths and bright lights everywhere. Her face was lighting up with excitement and turned to see Kristoff who was also excited only because of Anna's expression. "Let's make tonight last." They both got out of the car and ran to front of the entrance. They went around and look at the things they had to offer, they ate, played games, watched mini performances with many actors and talented people. By the time it was dark they walked over to the beach on the side and talked.

"Um, Kristoff? If you didn't want me to disobey my mother and leave going to places without her knowing, why do still hang out with me and drive me around?"

"I don't want you to be alone. After seeing you getting pushed away by everyone and having your parents keep you inside. You deserve to at least have some fun."

"But don't you like being alone. I don't bother you do I?"

"No not at all. I honestly don't mind you. Don't ever think I feel like I'm being forced to be with you the entire time. I like you."

"You like me?"

Kristoff froze. "I-I mean like a friend. Not like-like you but your awesome! Unless you want me to like you-I mean! Uh…" Anna was laughing. She understood what Kristoff meant but it was funny to see him stutter like this. She knew he was never good around girls. Kristoff was blushing and was embarrassed about what he said. _Make a fool of yourself in front of your crush. Good job Kristoff, now she thinks I'm a dork. _

Anna was still laughing, "You're suck a dork Kristoff!" _See! _Kristoff thought. Anna calmed down and looked up at him. "It's ok Kristoff, I know what you mean. And thanks for being such a good friend of mine."

"No Problem."Kristoff was already feeling better about himself. Even though he's still in the friend zone he prefers to at least see Anna happy. "Ok Anna now I have a question for you."

"Ok what is it?" Anna smiled starting to feel like it was a game of 20 questions.

"It's about your stepdad. And your real dad." He could see Anna's smile fading away after hearing what he said. He panicked. "I mean if don't want to answer it that's fine you could just ignore what I said and-", He was cut off by her. "It's cool Kristoff I don't mind telling you. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, simple really, where are they?" They stopped walking and it gave Anna the chance to think.

"It's hard to remember about my real dad. My parents got a divorce when I was really young, I think I was 4. Anyway my mom told me that he went to live in L.A. and I'm not sure what he does. And my stepdad…I'm not sure and I don't care. All he does it cause trouble in the house and gamble with friends, he'll even use our money. He's seems rich too but it's not like he has an actual career or something."

"Seems rich?"

"Yeah that's a little hard to explain and hard for me to understand too, he's like a gangster from the 1920s I guess." Anna joked.

"So why do you think your mom decided to raise you instead of your dad?"

"Oh well it seems he didn't want to deal with me at all. He mentioned to my mother that he wouldn't be a good influence on me. She told me he had some problems with his life. But before she offered to help him...he just upped and left. Not even a goodbye. Left my mom depressed for a while but then meet Roger after that. Again, I believed he married her because he wanted the money she had, but it's nice for my mom to see me at least having a 'father figure' around (which he'll never be), and she was able to love and care for me, a lot. I'm pretty spoiled now."

"No wonder. Ow!" Kristoff felt Anna punch him in the arm. Didn't hurt much but she was pretty strong for a girl. "Why do you think your mom keeps you locked up in the house?"

"Oh Actually that's not my mom's rule. It's my stepdad's, He doesn't want anyone to know I excist I guess. One day when I was a little girl someone broke into the house and stabbed me in the arm." She lifted up her sleeve from the left to reveal a scar. Kristoff's eyes grew big. "I almost died from the amount of blood I lost that night. Anyway I don't remember any of my childhood. The attack that night must have shocked me so much that night I forgotten everything."

Kristoff felt sorry for her. No young girl like her should've gone through that. But to be able to see her not afraid of anything was what made her attractive, to him at least.

"And that's why I'm not aloud to leave the house. Unless it's school of course. So that no one will hurt me." She said it proudly but with a hint of sarcasim.

"I would never hurt you." Said Kristoff calmly.

"Of course you wouldn't Kristoff, I know we've only meet in high school for more than 3 years now but I can totally trust you, your my best friend!" She took off and he chased after her.

They reached back to the festival to see the final concert playing for the night. Everyone was rocking out, dancing and enjoying the music. There was one final song that was left but before they could do that they had an announcement to make. A man in a white suit backstage came to the center of the stage and grabbed the mic and turned to the crowed.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Everyone cheers. "Alright, alright, we're having a good time. It's great to see you all here tonight but I just have an announcement to make. This summer we are holding a car show over at Phoenix, Arizona. We have the most baddass race cars you'll see in person and you never know we might have a race." Everyone started to cheer again and roared.

"I bet you they're gonna have those illegal street racing at night." Anna thought out loud.

"Who cares, they're trying to bring as much people in to place bets. I'm telling you they will make a lot of money. Build a team make one person race to win, and you become rich. With more races of course."

"Mhmm and why don't see you spending cash to take me places."

"Anna shh! Don't say that out loud. And for your information not to many rich people live here."

"Except me."

"Yah, except you but rarely anyone knows about the competitions we hold –And we happen to start a race whenever we want to, got it?"

"Whatever", Anna smirked, "you have an addiction with racing."

"What else am I supposed to do when the weather is hot? Can't go snowboarding."

"You really miss living up in the higher states don't you?"

"It was my life, moving around changing foster homes was always something I hated. Here living in Florida for about 2 years, it gets boring. To me at least."

"Glad you meet me huh?!" Anna turned around to focus her attention to the stage as everyone got louder.

"And we have a special guest tonight in the crowd! No one famous just someone I know who I'd like to give a shout out too."

Anna heard the guy's voice lower a bit and she studied the guy's face for a moment. He looked very familiar. Then realization hit her. Before she could react she felt two security guards standing on both of her sides. She got scared and Kristoff tried to get to her but was blocked off and another guard grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Kristoff No! Stop!" The men pulled her back as she tried to go after him. Kristoff was now gone from the crowd. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. She looked out on the stage to see the guy gone and the band started playing again. Anna was led out of the area and was still being held by the men she then saw the man from stage in front of her. "Busted," was the only thing he said.

_Totally screwed, my own stepdad caught me._

* * *

**And there was chapter 1! Now I promise to put all wall of the characters from the movie in the story and I'll throwing in a couple of other Disney characters but it will only be for a while. I do have one OC and i'm sure you can already guess who it is. The mom and dad of Anna and Elsa are still included and I'm actually going to name them. So if you like what i'm about to offer, Review, Fav, Follow, or Whatever and I'll post soon!**


	2. A Sister? (Rewritten)

***Edited 1/31/13 I did small changes in the chapter how to me its a kind of a plot change. If you read Elsa as a famous person in here that's changed cause it was too much for me to think. But she will have a lot of interesting facts later in the story.***

**Ok Here's Chapter 2! I got super excited when a lot more reader would follow then what I'd expected. Ok and I renamed the title _Lost Sisterhood to Road to Sisterhood._Ya for some reason I wasn't liking the title and I at least want the theme to be in the title as well. Anyway the action doesn't start yet but very soon it well. Enjoy!**

* * *

The door flew open which startled the mom who still was in the kitchen. "Oh, sweet Eva! I'm home!" Said the husband happily. He walked in with about four men behind and Eva looked toward the two men who seemed to be carrying her daughter.

"Anna? How did you-?"

"She did the sneaking out thing anything," he said calmly pretending to be sympathetic. "What is this? Like the hundredth time you've been caught in the streets?" he wondered.

"Third." Eva corrected walking past her husband to get her daughter away from them.

"Three times!? Whatever it's still too many! I demand you to teach her about the authority I have to expect from this house!"

"Roger, she isn't a handful honestly she does have some respect."

"Not for him." Anna muttered through her teeth. Her mother lightly shook her to remind her to be quiet in front of her 'father'.

Eva returned to her husband. "Please Roger can you at least give her some freedom to go out with some friends?"

"Hasn't she gone out enough already?" He was slowly getting irritated. "And besides it's not like she has any friends."

"I do too!"

"Please Anna that stupid boyfriend of yours? Last time I remember he was placed under house arrest."

"That was your fault and I know you did it on purpose."

"Eva, send your child to her room I'll deal with her later." He, already annoyed walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

Eva tugged Anna's arm lightly, "Come on Anna." Anna went up ahead of her mother and stomped on the stairs furiously. Eva didn't like it whenever Anna and Roger would fight. Let alone she doesn't like fighting with him. Anna threw the door open with anger and fell on top of her bed face down. Eva looked at her daughter feeling sorry for her. She didn't deserve this. She walked over to her bed and set on the end.

"Why does he do this?" Anna voice came from the pillow.

"Anna you know why, he doesn't want anyone to see you and find out you're his daughter. You could be in danger once they know who you are."

"Well too bad, and I'm not his daughter!" Anna never wanted him to be her father when her parents got married.

"He shouldn't even be doing those things. Gambling is bad enough but for him and to go around stealing property from others, forcing other to do dangerous jobs for him for his own benefit! It's terrible." She was almost in tears. "Why did you marry him?"

"He was different before Anna. Yes he's awful but he supports you and me."

"Yeah, taking our own money. Why didn't you just stay with your first husband, I'm pretty sure he worked out his issues."

"Anna it never worked out and besides he would've never been home."

"Roger's never home!" Anna was now crying. "Mom, just leave him please. We can move to France to be with your family and reopen that account of yours and-,"

"Hey!" Eva whispered loudly trying to quiet down her daughter. "I know my account will benefit us for a lifetime but you and I both understand why I can't open it."

"But we'll be gone if we just run away,"

"Your father,"

"Roger."

"Anna, seriously. He will find us no matter what. If we get caught things will get worse. Sweetie you have to trust me on this. One day when you're older you'll…understand.

Anna remained quiet. She still didn't understand why she has to live her life this way. Why her mother is involved in her stepdad's life. She'll find out soon. Eva gave Anna her pajamas for the night and helped her under the covers. Anna suddenly remembered.

"Kristoff! Mom dad took Kristoff away from me and I haven't since him since. Did you think he…"

Eva started at her, "I doubt it. He really wouldn't harm him he just got rid of him from the scene you caused tonight. Kristoff isn't that harsh to others right?"

"Are you sure?" Anna was still worried. Normally her stepdad would injure anyone who did things that he displeased. Kristoff would sometimes resist but hopefully he listened to her stepdad.

Eva went to Anna's desk and grabbed her laptop sitting her and handed it to Anna. "I would check myself." She smiled and left her room closing the door.

Anna was already on her messages, she tried to contact Kristoff but he hasn't replied for five minutes. _He probably did give them his attitude and tried to fight back. Oh please Kristoff I hope you didn't anything irrational. _She waited until she heard a message popped up. It was him!

**Kristoff: **_Hey, sorry about what happened tonight, we shouldn't have gone._

**Anna:**_ It's cool, it was still fun. They didn't do anything to you did they?_

**Kristoff: **_No they didn't, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me this time. Are you ok? Last time you were caught you came to school crying with bruises only I could notice. _

**Anna: **_I'm good. He was just irritated by me. You can tell he didn't want to deal with me…but he'll talk to me later_

**Kristoff:**_ Anna why do you even bother staying in that house? _

**Anna: **_My mother is the only family member I have left. And this is want she wants. I might as well stay by her side. And I'll be I so much trouble if I just leave. I wouldn't want to worry my mom and cause more trouble to her. I love her Kristoff._

**Kristoff: **_I'm just worried about you…I don't want you to keep living under this guy's useless orders. I want to be with you freely without having to cautiously look around and always protect you if anything happens to you. _

**Anna:**_ And if I was free you wouldn't protect me? _

**Kristoff**_: I mean I still would! No one should hurt you! Its just that if something happened to you know now you'd be in more trouble. I care for you Anna I really do I hope you didn't think of another meaning when I said that!_

**Anna:**_ Hey relax Kris I knew what you meant I was just messing with you ;)_

**Kristoff:**_ Oh…ok then…_

Anna saw an Ad bar flashing on the top of her screen. Stupid Ads always bothered her but saw what the Ad was sponsoring. HOLLYWOOD, LOS ANGELES OF CAPITAL. Anna would normally ignore it however this time she wondered, was this hoe most movie stars started out, from nothing and then into something big? Musicians as well right? Even the people who work behind the cameras and industries. Most are famous for their created work. The girl has already been working for a year and now she's causing trouble? Anna continued to think until she heard a message pop up.

**Kristoff:**_ You still there?_

**Anna**_: Ya, sorry I just thinking._

**Kristoff**_: …about?_

**Anna:**_ What do you think of L.A? _

**Kristoff:**_ Cars_

**Anna**_: Other than that silly. Just look at what it has to offer. Have you noticed that many people who have big dreasm start out in over there and then make it big? _

**Kristoff**_: L.A is crazy but it does offer amazing opportunities for anyone to start a business or career. And don't forget the places they have. All the entertainment it's like a playground for everyone there. They're all spoiled there haha._

**Anna: **_Have you ever gone to California?_

**Kristoff**_: Only to San Diego. I lived there for the longest actually with an awesome foster family that used to take care of me. Annoying but I wished I stayed with them. _

**Anna:**_ Well then looks like we need to go to Los Angeles then. We could go on a road trip! It would be so much fun. Maybe we can get a fresh start in our lives. _

**Kristoff: **_As awesome as the sounds Anna I think you forgot one important thing. You just got caught for what? The third time? Stop taking these risks right after you've been brought down. We'll just have to wait. Maybe when we're done with high school. _

**Anna: **_But that's like in one year._

**Kristoff: **_Anna it's one more year. At least be happy that today was the last day of school!_

**Anna**_: Ya then tomorrow is boring Saturday. _

**Kristoff**_: Don't worry we'll do something on Sunday. _

**Anna:**_ Why not tomorrow?_

**Kristoff**_: Anna remember what we just talked about?_

**Anna:**_ Ok Ok fine I'll see you Sunday. What are you gonna be doing tomorrow? _

**Kristoff:**_ It's a surprise._

**Anna:**_ Please don't go racing_

**Kristoff:**_ I'm not! My foster dad found out I took his car again so I won't be driving for a while. _

**Anna:**_ Whatever! That's what you get! Ok goodnight loser!_

Anna closed her laptop and placed it under bed being too lazy to get up and put it back to where it belongs. Before she could fall asleep, she heard yelling. _They're fighting again. _Anna tried to ignore the argument and covered her head with the pillow.

"_She gonna turn out just like her!" _Anna was now paying attention. It was Roger talking. Were they talking about her?

"_No she won't!"_

"_Do you remember what happened last time. She almost died and it was because of her!"_

"_She was confused and depressed, she didn't know what she was doing."_

"_And yet you still decided to send her away?!"  
_There was silence. Anna was confused. Who was this other person they we're talking about?

"_And if Anna continues to rebel she will become just like her! A whore, a trouble maker, she'll even start hurting herself! Just like her sister!"_

_Sister! _Anna thought, was the person he was comparing me too supposed to be her sister?

"_Elsa is just confused and I'm tired about both of us not being able to my youngest daughter that she has an older sister."_

A sister. And her name was Elsa. Anna was now anxious. _I have a sister. I have and older sister. And her name is Elsa. _Anna was thinking carefully now. Did Elsa still have the same last name that she does. Anna Arendelle, and Elsa Arendelle. _Where is she now? Is it really true?_

* * *

**Just to clear things up about "Roger" just think of him as part of the Mafia. Anna still doesn't understand about what he does since she's been inside a lot but she will soon. Anyway if you enjoyed PLEASE review, I'd like to hear your thoughts about the story so far :) No chapter tomorrow but it will be up before the week ends. **


	3. Running Away

**Finally updated! Well anyway if you haven't I decided to update the other two chapter and changed a couple of things. Nothing to big though but yeah reread them again if you haven't. So here's Chapter 3! Oh and sorry in advance if the font size has changed during the story...and if there's any errors in the story. **

* * *

Anna was bored, Saturday in the afternoon and she was already bored. Well it wasn't the first time she was bored. She thought about calling Kristoff to ask him if they wanted to do something together but she remembered he was gonna be busy today. She was afraid to leave her room that morning thinking that her stepdad might still be in the house. She did not want to deal with him at all today.

"Anna you want to help me with lunch." Eva said through the door.

"Eh," replied Anna lazily. But she suddenly remember something. The conversation her mother and stepdad had. The girl, who was apparently her sister.

"Well, I call you when it's ready. Thought you might have wanted to do something."

"Wait!" Anna called out falling off her bed. "I need to talk to you!" Anna got up and opened the door. Eva took a surprise by Anna's sudden excitement. "Last night I heard you and him talking about a girl named Elsa, and I may be wrong but I heard she was supposed to be my sister?"

Her mother was shocked. She stayed quiet for a while looking down. Anna stood there nervous, was it wrong to bring up the subject? Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. Her mother looked up at her again and smiled sadly. "How about he eat out today?"

They were sitting in a casual dining restaurant but not to fancy for them. They didn't mind though it reminded them they were also part of the regular people.

"So I really do have a sister?" Anna asked finishing her lunch.

"Yes you do, she left when you were 5. I think she's currently living in L.A as well with your father. It's sad I haven't gotten away contact with her for a few years.

"Why didn't she stay with us?"

"She wasn't stable enough to live with you for during the time. She had many complications with Roger and of course he sent her away to a boarding school to get away from her. However after a few years of living alone I guess she was tired of it and ran away. Your father called a month later to tell us he found her and said it would be better if she stayed with a relative at least. She doesn't really live with him but she's around the area so that when she really needed someone he would be there."

"I thought didn't want to deal with us."

"He does! But he's been cleaning his act up and to make it up to us he wants to be a father to Elsa again. They were so close when she was younger, she was daddy's little girl. He would do the same for you but since you are already living with me and Roger, he wasn't able too take you in as well. He loves you still Anna even though he's seen you for 4 years. He really wants to see you again."

"I really want to meet him again. It's sad because I don't remember much about him. Can you tell me why he had problems."

"He used to be an alcoholic, it wasn't as bad when he and I got married but before he was awful. Stealing and gambling was all he did until he meet me.

"Like Roger.." Anna compared.

"Let's not worry about him right now. Ya he was like him but your father was sweet and loving and when we had you two," she trailed off becoming lost in her thoughts remembering her memories but they were pleasant and she smiled, "It was like he had left all his troubles behind and became a different man."

Anna just sat there. Now she knows that her father is doing well and she really does have a sister. It seems like they aren't in much trouble anymore. She really wants to see her family again. "I want to meet them again."

"I would give everything help you see them too. But it would never be enough."

"I understand and I won't argue. Not to be rude but you made a mistake going out with Roger."

Her mother looked away. "I wasn't may decision." Anna stared at her mother again. "What?"

Eva's phone went off and realized it was her alarm setting off to remind her that her husband will soon be home. "We have to go now Anna you father is almost home!" She quickly paid the bill and they both left.

It was 6:00pm now. Again, Anna was bored but she in her mother's room this time. She was lying on the bed with the remote on her hand switching channels. Nothing good on. She turned her head to look at her mother's closet. _Well I guess she would mind me playing dress up again. _She went over to her closet and opened it. They're were three reason's she loved her closet: 1; It's a huge walk in closet, 2; Her clothes and shoes were absolutely gorgeous! and 3; She could almost fit in them.

* * *

**The real adventure starts in the next chapter so please review if you still like this story. I 'll try to update soon but lately I've been in trouble and my computer has reseted causing to lose my third chapter last week. **


	4. Lonely

**It's been a long time since I've uploaded! This is going to be a SUPER short chapter and I'm sorry about that, I was planning on a chapter but issues of course occur. It was supposed to be that start of the adventure but this is a filler. Plus I think its time you meet a new character. **

Alone. All alone. And cold. She felt her bare arms cold and the wet floor as well. She didn't mind, she didn't care. Hugging her legs with her head on her arms she is remembering the past. It was not pleasant. It was not a childhood. She looks up and sees herself through a mirror across from her. She was ugly, disgusting, not pure, too pale, weak, and covered in red. Looks at her arms. Red covered everywhere. Her entire body went cold now. There was nothing she could understand. A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her silence. "Elsa hurry up it's almost time to leave." It was calm voice but also sounded urgent.

"I'll be out in a minute," she relied quietly. Still sitting on the ground the person from behind the door knew she wasn't ready.

"I know how you feel Elsa but you know why we have to do this. It wasn't my choice. I didn't want you to have to go through it." The person walked away and she slowly got up to go to the sink. She washes her arms and says to herself, "I know dad, I know it wasn't your choice. I'm just doing it for her."

Elsa walks out of her apartment building with her father behind her. Along with her were two other men who were the bodyguards. People on the streets recognized her and started to curse at her. Many did not like the sight of her and many feared her. One person tried to jump her but one of the bodyguards were able to catch him one time and threw him on the ground. It was just another regular day for her. This was her new "normal" life. They quickly got into the car and drove off.

"Elsa," her father started calmly, "just do whatever they tell you to do. If you go against them you might get in more serious trouble that you don't like." He was a changed father, he normally was always happy to be with his daughter but everyday he grows more concerned and worried for her.

"But if I do refuse it wouldn't matter. That's all they want…to get me in a huge mess." She stares out the window. L.A was a dream for everyone but for her it was a nightmare. It was hell.

Although she should feel depressed, she's actually bored. It's a fascinating lifestyle but having to do things in other people's way is just so boring. Being bored in life isn't worth living. She covers her hand with her sleeves checking to make sure no one saw her arms. She didn't even want to father to know. Getting help wouldn't solve everything for her. She continues to stare out the window watching everyone smiling while living a life of their own while she's being controlled.

**As you can tell, it's Elsa! Thanks so much for all the followers who followed and if you're new please follow and review! It really helps me a lot and I promise the next chapter will not be a filler and will go back to the story. But Please Review I want hear what your thoughts and what you want to expect next. **


End file.
